marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Koopalings
Koopalings' are 7 siblings who are the main koopas working for Bowser. They are Koopas despite their last name being Koopa. Their plot is to kidnap Princess Peach along with their leader and to defeat Mario and Luigi. They first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3 as the boss of every airship. Bowser, Jr. is the main leader of the Koopalings although he is not one. If Junior is resting, Bowser will become a temporary leader Koopalings Leaders Bowser, Jr. Bowser, Jr. is Bowser's only child. He is his dad's partner (after Kamek). He was originally known as Shadow Mario until after Mario defeated Mecha Bowser in Super Mario Sunshine. He is the main antagonist of all the New Super Mario Bros. games (excluding New Super Mario Bros. 2). His first appearance was supposed to be the same as Baby Bowser. He is set to be in New Super Mario Bros. U. In Mario Party DS, he is a supporting character of Bowser's Pinball Machine and the supporting antagonist of Bowser's Castle. He is also the supporting protagonist of the Home Mario and Sonic games and the supporting antagonist of the Handheld Mario and Sonic games. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he only battles in his Koopa Clown Car. First Appearance: Super Mario Sunshine (2002) Latest Appearance: Mario Party: Island Tour (2013) Kamek (Assistant) Kamek is Bowser's main partner. He is a magikoopa. His wand can almost shoot anything and can grow things larger, make magical things happen, and etc. He is the main antagonist of all Yoshi's Island games. He makes every boss go bigger. He only appears in the New Super Mario Bros. Home (New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. U) as the primary antagonist. In Mario Party 9, he is the supporting antagonist. First Appearance: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) Latest Appearance: Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (2013) Bowser (Substitute) Bowser is the main villain of all Super Mario games (excluding Super Mario Bros. 2). He can breathe fire and grow very large (with the help of Kamek). He can also jump very high and crush stuff. His target is to defeat Mario and Green Stache and to kidnap the Princess. He resembles his son, Bowser, Jr. In all New Super Mario Bros. Games, he grows giant at the end. He is the main antagonist of the Mario Party games especially in Mario Party 5, Mario Party 8, Mario Party DS, and Mario Party 9. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he serves as one of the five secondary antagonists (others being: Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wario, and Master Hand). He is an apprentice of Master Hand who is the apprentice of Tabuu. Later in the game, Tabuu betrays Master Hand and the other antagonists. In Mario & Luigi games, he serves as the secondary antagonists except for Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story where he serves as one of the three main protagonists (others being: Mario & Luigi) In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, he serves as the secondary antagonist. In the beginning, he is furious at Antasma for kidnapping Peach, but he later teams up with him to defeat Mario, Luigi, and Starlow (he called her Chippy in Bowser's Inside Story). He is fought three times, once with Antasma in her second battle, once as Giant Bowser with Giant Dreamy Luigi, and he is the final boss of the game as Dreamy Bowser in Neo Bowser Castle. First Appearance: Super Mario Bros. (1985) Latest Appearance: Mario Party: Island Tour (2013) Members Larry Koopa Morton Koopa, Jr. Wendy O. Koopa Iggy Koopa Roy Koopa Lemmy Koopa Ludwig von Koopa NES and SNES Appearances (1990) Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) The Koopalings are the Guards and Bosses of every airship other than World 8. Every Koopaling blows out some bubbles except for Wendy O'Koopa and Lemmy Koopa. 2 Koopalings are also overweight in this game (Roy Koopa and Ludwig van Koopa) meaning they can stomp the ground. They are fought from Youngest to Oldest and they try to steal the Magic Wands from each King and turn them into an animal. Super Mario World (1990) The Koopalings are the Guards and Bosses of every castle except for Bowser's Castle. The Koopaling's role are different with Koopalings doing 3 different things. 2 Koopalings (Roy and Morton) have walls on the side and the bridge gets smaller once they are stomped on and they climb on the walls and they land down and thump the ground. 2 Koopalings (Iggy and Larry) are on a tilting platform and they must be knocked down into the lava. 2 Koopalings (Wendy and Lemmy) are on pipes and they must be stomped 3 times to be defeated and knocked down into the lava. 1 Koopaling (Ludwig) has the same technique as Roy and Morton but without the stomping and walls and he rolls on his shell. They are fought in order starting with Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, Ludwig, Roy, Wendy, then Larry. New Super Mario Bros. and Mario and Luigi (2003-Present) Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003) Instead of working for Bowser, they work for Bowletta, a brainwashed version of Bowser controlled by Cackletta. They are the bosses in the middle and the end and they are fought the same order as in Super Mario World. New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the Koopalings have a larger role especially as when they are working for Bowser, Jr., their younger partner, and their leader, Bowser. Bowser, Jr. and the Koopalings hide in a Cake when it is Princess Peach's birthday and they kidnap her. Kamek, the leader of the Magikoopas, play the same role in World 8 Tower as Bowser, Jr. is the boss of every Airship (World 4, World 6, World 8) although there is no tower or castle or airship in World 9 since all the levels are based on all the worlds. The Koopalings are the boss of every tower and Castle from World 1 to World 7. They are fought in order starting with Larry, Roy, Lemmy, Wendy, Iggy, Morton, Ludwig. 2 Koopalings (Roy and Morton) have the Ability to stomp. 1 Koopaling (Ludwig) shoot Fireballs that follow the player and have the Ability to hover. 2 Koopalings (Lemmy and Wendy) Have the Ability to shoot stuff other than Fireballs and also ride on a circus ball (Lemmy Only) (Wendy shoots Rings and Lemmy shoots Circus Balls). Larry and Iggy shoot regular fireballs. However, Iggy does not jump in his Castle instead he rides on a Chain Chomp like in New Super Mario Bros. 2. At the end, all the Koopalings and Bowser (except for Bowser, Jr. and Larry) are crushed by Bowser's Castle. Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2012) Although they are not a playable character or boss, they are costumes that can be bought and unlocked in the Wii Version. New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) The Sequel of New Super Mario Bros. Wii has been released. Every Koopaling has returned. The Koopalings play the Second Largest Role in this game (The Plumbers (Mario and Luigi) being the First). Without their younger partner, Bowser, Jr., they use their Koopa Clown Car to kidnap Peach. They appear in every world but World Star. They are the boss of every Castle (Reznors are the boss of every Tower) and they appear in Bowser's Castle trying to blast Mario from the background making him and Luigi hiding behind the wall. At the end, all the Koopa Children try to fit Bowser into the Koopa Clown Car but cannot do it and they try to get in with him but fail instead everything is knocked down to the Forest in the credits when Mario and Luigi are holding Peach. New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) The Sequel of New Super Mario Bros. 2 has been released. Every Koopaling has returned along with their leader and younger partner, Bowser, Jr. and their original partner, Boom Boom. Every Koopaling (with the exception of Larry, Iggy, and Ludwig) will not use Wands. Like Super Mario Bros. 3, Boom Boom will guard every Tower and the Koopalings will guard every Airship. Bowser, Jr. will help out his father. Lemmy will ride a ball and throw bombs. Wendy will just shoot rings. Roy will not be in a cabin and he will shoot bullet bills out of his Arm Bullet Cannon. Morton will use a magical giant hammer and crush it. Their brother will ride another Koopa Clown Car with boxing gloves. Category:Mario Category:Koopalings Category:Bowser's Minions Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes